


Sailing

by unicornwings



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwings/pseuds/unicornwings
Summary: Just a little one shot, that popped into my brain. Modern setting.





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> I had this au idea where robin finds out he has a brother but in a modern setting.. this could be read as part of it (I have a brother?!) Or separately. 
> 
> Whatever pleases you

When robin was 13 years old, his dad took him sailing for the first time. He taught him everything there is to know, and they've went sailing together at least once every single year.  
However, robin hasn't sailed once since his father's death.

It hasn't felt the same ever since.

Later on, and after he was reunited with his baby brother, robin wanted nothing but to take will out onto the sea to just spend the day on the tranquil waves, and the gentle rocking of the boat.

They might talk or they might not, but it wouldn't matter to rob. He'd just like to spend a day hanging out with will doing something he had loved doing. He hoped will would love it as much as he did

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and a half lol


End file.
